


Fragments

by GoodJanet



Category: Mad Men
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Intimacy, Post-Coital Cuddling, Promises, Resolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-12
Updated: 2015-05-12
Packaged: 2018-03-30 05:13:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3924187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoodJanet/pseuds/GoodJanet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Don Draper wasn’t so terribly hard to love…</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fragments

Don kisses her neck, and she can’t help but let out something between a moan and a gasp. She holds him tight between her thighs and tries to catch her breath, which she’s finding to be nearly impossible. She takes her eyes off of him and glances around the room, needing a tiny distraction, or else she fears she’ll fly into a million fragments. The hotel room is a suite, of course. The bed is huge and the walls are painted a beautiful pattern in golds and blues.

“Are you okay?” he husks.

She’s noticed that’s he’s slowed down the motions of his hips, allowing her to catch her breath, she supposes. She’s panting pretty heavily. The sound finally reaches her ears. There was so much blood pumping in her head, she had gone deaf. Everything feel so strange. Just the idea that they are here, together, is difficult to comprehend. Peggy lifts a hand to touch his face to make sure this is all still real. She never thought they would end up like this.

Don looks concerned. It’s sweet of him. From what’s she’s heard whispered by the secretaries around the office, this kind of attentiveness is rare. There’s a flare of pride and arousal in her belly as his eyes rove over her, trying to discern what the problem is. She can’t seem to put it into words.

“Peggy?” he prompts. “Are you still with me?”

She swallows through a lump in her throat. She can't seem to make the words come, and she's trying not to let her tears fall. His brows are furrowed. Suddenly, he’s pulling out of her. His concern has trumped his arousal. He’s still hard.

“No, wait,” she gasps, holding on to him and keeping him from moving. “Stay.”

He breathes a deep sigh of relief.

“You scared me.”

He kisses her fiercely, deeply.

“What’s the matter?” he asks. “What can I do?”

“Shhh, nothing’s the matter,” Peggy coos, running a gentle hand through his hair.

Don’s hips start moving again. It’s less intense than before, and Peggy feels like she can focus a little bit better now. Like she has more control over her own body and mind.

"You scared me."

His words make her heart hurt. He sounds like a lost boy, so eager to please. It’s funny. Sometimes she forgets that he’s so much older than her. Twelve years, if she remembers correctly. But it’s usually her that’s comforting. She’s the one who finds herself in these kinds of situations where, even when intimate, she feels the need to reassure him. And she feels bad that he struggles to find it elsewhere. Why wouldn’t anyone comfort this man when he needed it most? Don Draper wasn’t so terribly hard to love… Joan was right; he was looking for a wife, a mother, a mistress, all wrapped into one person. Don wanted to be taken care of just as much as he wanted to take care of her.

“You’re perfect,” she murmurs.

Don chuckles low in his throat. He pushes her sweaty hair off her face. His hand travels back down between her legs, and Peggy gasps.

“I’m not perfect. You know I’m not perfect.”

“That’s what makes you perfect. You don’t pretend to be otherwise. It makes you special.”

Don trembles, and she knows he’s close. She is too. She can feel it building.

“Special?” Don asks.

There’s a loud, low grunt after he says it. She’s almost there. He won’t have to hold back much longer. 

“Yes, Don. I wouldn’t be here like this if you weren’t.”

“Could’ve had you any time I wanted.”

She shivers.

“But you didn’t. I didn’t want you to.”

“Why?”

His finger rub just right, and she fights to hold back. She needs to say what she needs to say. And he needs to hear it.

“I didn’t want to sleep with you until I was sure I loved you.”

“ _Fuck_ ,” he grunts.

He moans several times as he thrusts erratically inside her. She feels him come, his fingers on her never ceasing. And as her own orgasm overtakes her, it hits her that this was ten years in the making. That they had finally consummated their relationship. It felt wonderful and terrible all at once.

In the aftermath, he holds her very close. He wraps his arm over waist and hooks his chin over her shoulder. He tenderly kisses her cheek. It’s nice, calming.

“You’re beautiful,” he murmurs.

She feels like she’s going to cry, and she hopes Don won’t notice. He does.

“Talk to me, sweetheart.”

“Now that you’ve had me, you won’t even look at me. You’re going to grow to hate me and disappear from my life.”

“Not with you. Not ever.”

“I couldn’t live like that.”

“I would have to be dead in a ditch somewhere to give you up.”

Peggy turns over in his arms to face him.

“Tell me it’s going to be okay, Don.”

“It’s going to be okay.”

He tucks a stray curl back behind her ear.

“You’re going to be okay, too,” she says

He looks into her eyes, and he knows she means it.


End file.
